


Yo Mama Jokes Aren't Funny

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Katakuri Slays an Opponent With Words (And Also a Jelly Bean), Unnamed Enemy Pirate Dumbass OC Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: If you're going to insult Katakuri's mother, don't do it with a Yo Mama joke.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Yo Mama Jokes Aren't Funny

~ Yo Mama Jokes Aren't Funny ~

"Yo mama is so fat-"

"She would literally eat you," Katakuri cut off the other pirate. "But please go ahead and insult my mother, and see what comes of it."

Unfortunately, his words did nothing to calm his opponent's anger.

"You're just saying that because I'm a Fishman!"

"I'm really not," Katakuri replied. "She'll eat _anyone_ who makes her mad." The Fishman was gearing up for another insult, but before he had enough time to think of one, Katakuri forestalled him by saying, "Since you're so fond of overused cliches, let me say this in a language you understand: Mama is large _and in charge_. How dare you think you and your dinky little crew could ever oppose her, when you can't even think of a _clever_ insult."

And then he killed him with a jelly bean, because that's how Katakuri rolls.

~end~


End file.
